The Frost Legend 4
by Thali Frost
Summary: Thali wants to find out why she looks like Jack and why is there 2 spirits that are the same? Thali goes to the evil witch to find out but ends up getting possessed by demons...Jack tries to be careful around Thali as she is told and commanded to destroy Jack. She tries her best to stay as far away as possible but will Jack turn her back or must he run? Find out!


The Frost Legend 4

Chapter 1.

We Are Back And We Are Ready

Thali and Jack, we know them. We know that they look alike. We know that they are powerful. We also know that they have a relationship. But what we don't know is why was Jack chosen to be a winter spirit and why has Thali become one 150 years after Jack. Yes, this question will soon be answered. All we know is that these two are the same but why? They aren't even related. They never met, until that day Thali was introduced to the Guardians. Jack has become a Guardian because of they way he loved his sister and that he saved her, after he promised her she wouldn't fall under the ice. Thali, on the other hand, she saved her sister from facing death as Thali cared for her so much that she followed her wherever Tina went so she wouldn't get lost or hurt. But why? Why is Thali similar to jack if she wasn't someone he knew before? Well in this novel, we are going to find out what the answer is. A witch named Mid Dark is planning something for the Frosts but what is it? Is she going to destroy them or make them destroy each other? She has the power to see what's happening in the present, future and past through her magic crystal ball and has her pot that creates anything she desires to have. The Frost's are up for a big challenge. How are they going to defeat her? Is Mid too strong? Find out…

2 years after that Christmas Eve night…January 14th in Burgess…

It was just another cold night and Thali was flying over to her first little believer, Angi. Thali has been thinking so much, actually too much about who she is supposed to be other than being a guardian. She desperately wants to know why she has been chosen to be a winter spirit like Jack. She thought as she flew over the houses and shook her head. She focused on landing on Angi's fence and softly stepped onto the fence. Angi came running out of her home and jumped up and down.

"Thali, Thali you're here! Haha I knew you would come when it snows here!" Squeaked Angi, as she was carrying a cold and a sore throat.

"Angi, you sound funny, you ok?" Asked Thali as she knelt down In front of her, because Thali's still too tall.

"I kind of have a cold, but I'm ok, I'm 12 now, it's nothing" She replied.

"Well you sound like there is something, go inside, you will feel better if you rest" Said Thali as she raised her eyebrows.

"But, I want to hang out! Please, I have been waiting for this season to come!" Yelled Angi.

"Angi, listen to me carefully, I promise, if you go rest until your better, I will do my best to give everything I've got to put in to the snow days to make you happy" Smiled Thali.

"Fine. Not too much snow, I will try my best to feel better, ok then….see ya Thali!" She said as she gave Thali a big hug. She let her go and stared in Thali's eyes.

"Ah ah AHHHH CHOOO!" Angi let out a big sneeze as spit came flying onto Thali's face.

"I'm going to go and get a haha tissue" Said Angi as Thali screwed up her face, trying not to open her eyes and mouth. Angi came running out holding tissues.

"I'm so sorry Thali!" She yelled as she handed her the tissues.

"It's alright, now go inside it's too cold out here" Said Thali.

"Urgh fine~" Replied Angi. Thali smiled and suddenly saw the aurora lights, she widened her eyes as she knew it was an emergency meeting. She flew all the way to the Pole and barged in through the window where all the guardians are there.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Thali as she flew down onto the flooring.

"Thali! You're here, thank you for coming" Said North.

"I wouldn't miss anything" Said Thali as she looked around everywhere to see where Jack was.

"Ummm, North…where's Jack?"

"I guess he is late again" Said North as the rest of the guardians saw Jack fly in with a worried look on his face.

"Jack!" Yelled Thali as she flew up to him and hugged him, he suddenly smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You guys wouldn't believe what I just saw…" He said as he let Thali go and flew down with her to the guardians.

"What was it Jack, another girl spirit, you fell in love with her and now you want to break up with Thali?! Bunny laughed. Jack walked over to him and gave him an angry look as he lifted his staff and froze Bunny's ears together.

"Ahh c'mon mate, I was kidding!" Yelled Bunny as he pointed at his frozen ears.

"Hahaha nice one Jack" Laughed Thali as she patted Bunny's back.

"Thank you, thank you" He said, remembering what he saw.

"What did you see Jack?" Asked Tooth as she shoved her fingers in his mouth, checking if they are still white as snow.

"Well…arghhahha" Mumbled Jack as he saw Tooth in his face.

"Tooth! Would you please…" Ordered North.

"Oh so sorry, just checking!" Said Tooth as Baby Tooth fangirled at Jack and Thali.

"Ok, well I was hanging around Russia. I was doing my job, freezing stuff…I suddenly saw something fly across the sky" He said.

"Did you see what it was or who?" Asked Thali.

"I couldn't recognise her but she looked evil" Said Jack.

"Oh no, I know about this one…hmmm, was she carrying a broom?" Asked North.

"Actually yes she was sitting on it" Said Jack.

Chapter 2.

A New Enemy

"Midnight Dark" Said North.

"Since when were there witches in this world, it can't be a witch mate, they were all gone by the time the Dark Ages finished when we were introduced" Said Bunny flipping his boomerangs.

"I know it's her, she was one of the last, she is up to something, I feel it…" He didn't finish.

"In your belly, we know!" Yelled Bunny.

"Whatever, we must prepare for any danger" Said North.

"Guys, ever noticed that Thali is the one always getting hurt first?" Asked Tooth as she placed her hand on Thali's shoulder.

"That is true, maybe because there is 2 of us and if one of us is captured, the other which is me, will be wield in and I won't be able to fight" Said Jack.

"Jack, hold up. I can take care of myself, I still don't know why me?" Asked Thali.

"The answer to that is, how powerful you are and your center" Said North.

"My center? What has that got to do with this?" Asked Thali.

"You have a strong heart and your powerful just like Jack, Jack cares about you so much that he will do anything to save you" Smiled North.

"Yeahhhh, that's also true" Said Jack as he scratched the back of his head.

"So she is coming after me?" Asked Thali as she fiddled with her staff.

"We don't know, witches can be tricky, we all must look out" Said Tooth.

"Ok got it, watch out for her" Said Thali. The Man in the Moon shone it's light onto the flooring and shown images of the witch.

"Ok, now I see that she is real" Said Bunny, admitting it.

"I'm scared…what if something bad happens?" Asked Thali as she held up her snowflake necklace and put it back under her hoodie. Jack walked over to her and held her hand.

"We are in this together" He said. Thali looked up at him and smiled. She looked into his eyes and had her thoughts back on why are they the same…she didn't want to mention it and looked back at North.

"Ok, so what now?" Asked Thali.

Chapter 3.

A Tragic Argument

"Jack, protect Thali no matter what, you got that?" North demanded.

Thali over heard and had an angry look.

"Ok North, I won't let her out of my sight" Said Jack, gripping her hand.

Thali slipped her hand out and used it to grip her staff.

"I'm off, gotta go check on the girls" She said as she flew off.

"Whoa, Thali wait up!" Yelled Jack. Thali rolled her eyes and kept flying, she hated when she needed to be protected and babysitted by Jack.

"Thali!" He yelled from behind.

"Keep up then Frostbite!" She yelled as she flew like a gliding squirrel.

Jack flew as fast as he could beside her and stared at her angry face.

"Thali, you ok?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great, my face sometimes does this, it's nothing" She said.

"Ummm, ok?" He said raising his eyebrows. She turned her head and kept flying all the way to Perth and ignored Jack through the whole way.

"Thali, tell me what's up, c'mon you can tell me anything" He said with a worried look on his face as he grabbed her arm.

"What's up? What's UP?!...I will tell you what's up Jack…you never seem to realise one small bit that's up" She said as she shook his hand off her arm and stared really close into his eyes, with their noses touching.

"What don't I realise? Wow, my nose is actually freezing cold, your nipping at my nose Thali" He smiled.

"Forget the nipping on your nose and listen up Jack!" She yelled.

"Alright, I'm listening…tell me what's wrong" He said.

"Jack, I want to know something really badly, why are we the same? Why was I chosen 150 years after you were? Why am I like this?" She asked, backing away from Jack.

"Look, I don't know, all that I know that you're the one person I truly love and that's all I ever ask for" He blushed.

"No Jack, I want to know why, and if you can't help me, I'm doing it myself" She said.

"I would love to help but we have no clue why we are like this" He said.

"Look, I'm going to do this myself, the witch might have a connection with Manny and so I've heard that witches have this magical pot that grants any wish…I'm going to go to her and fight her if I can, to get an answer!" She yelled.

"Thali, I'm not letting you do that…please tell me your kidding" He said.

"No Jack. This time, if she wants me, then it's up to me to defeat her!" She yelled.

"Your not doing this!" He yelled.

"Watch me! Jack you can never let me go! Stop gluing yourself onto me, I hate it when you baby sit me! I don't need protection; I have been protecting myself for over 150 years! Go protect someone else, I'm sick and tired of you following me wherever I go!" She yelled as she turned her back onto him.

"Why all of a sudden acting like this?! Thali, I protect you because I love you! It's my duty, other than being a guardian for the world I'm also a guardian protecting you! I can't live with myself if I don't see your beautiful face" He said.

"Then why don't you live by yourself" She said turning her head towards him.

"What do you mean Thali?" He had a worried look on his face and grabbed her hand.

"Protect yourself Jack, until you let me go off on my own, your not seeing me" She said as she let his hand go.

"Wait Thali, please don't do this to me" He said.

"I'm sorry, just let me go on my own for a while and then I will think about you" She said.

"So I'm not seeing you for a while?" He said, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so Jack, like I said, I don't want a protector hanging around me all the time…I will always love you, don't forget that" She said as she gave him one last hug and flew off with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe this just happened, you idiotic Frostbite!" Yelled Jack to himself.

"I can't believe I just did that" Whispered Thali. She sniffed and had tears in her eyes for breaking Jack's heart but she will see him again just not now.

Chapter 4.

Thali Visits The Girls

Thali tried not to cry and kept flying over to Danae's house where Emily, Sarah and Helen were there to go to the beach on the hot summer's day. Thali felt a warm tingle and tapped her forefinger on the tip of her staff so she can keep cold.

She wiped her tears away and landed in front of Danae's car where the girls are packing to go to the beach.

"Thali! You're here!" Said Helen.

"Hey Thali!" Called Emily and Sarah.

"Thali are you ok?" Asked Danae as she placed some towels in the boot.

"I'm fine, really" Replied Thali, looking at her staff.

"Something is not right Thali, spill it" Said Sarah.

"I-I I think I just made a big mistake" Said Thali, with a sad face.

"Thali, what did you do? Where's Jack, isn't he always with you?" Asked Emily.

"I was bursting out and I-" Thali stopped and fell to her knees.

"Thali, no!" Said Danae as she ran towards her and lifted her head up.

"Tell me what happened" Said Danae.

"I told Jack to not see me for a while because I wanted to figure something out myself, but he always follows me around! I can't take the protecting anymore, really!" Said Thali.

"That is seriously not good Thali, you should know that he cares about you a lot" Said Emily.

"But he is ALWAYS with me, there is a witch somewhere planning something and I'm always the one getting hurt first, Jack always is there…he treats me like a child, I want to be by myself for a while" Said Thali.

"Oh I see, it can get annoying but you should understand that he loves you and that he wants to protect you from danger, it's pretty much what he wants to do" Said Sarah.

"I know and I think I just made it worse, I couldn't do anything else, I was so furious at him for not letting me go see you guys alone" Said Thali.

"Well then what are you going to do?" Asked Danae.

"See the witch, if she wants to destroy me, I'll let her do it with me knowing that Jack will be alright and that I know why I'm just like him" Said Thali.

"But even we don't want you doing that!" Said Danae.

"He said that I shouldn't be doing it but I really want to know why I'm like this, couldn't I be a ghost or an angel? Why am I a winter spirit?" Asked Thali.

"We don't even know that, but all we know that what you've done was the wrong idea and that you should let him protect you" Said Emily.

"Thanks for your help guys" Said Thali as she waved to them and flew off to find the witch, even ignoring the girls. "I can't let everyone get hurt..." Said Thali as she sped through the summer day.

"Argh I'm sorry Jack" Whispered Thali.

Chapter 5.

Jack Visits The Girls…Too

Meanwhile...Jack flew to follow Thali...

He didn't care about what she said; he just wanted her to be with him.

"That's it, I have to fix this, this wasn't supposed to happen..." He whispered to himself putting on his hood.

"Danae!" Yelled Jack as he landed in front of the car, Danae's mum was about to drive into him.

"Mum STOP!" Yelled Danae as her mum widened her eyes and braked.

"What is wrong Danae, put your seat belt on young lady!" Yelled Danae's mum.

"Mum I think, ummm you forgot something! Your sunnies! Go get them!" Yelled Danae.

"Oh your right sweetie! I'll be quick girls!" Said Danae's mum as she rushed out of the car.

Danae hopped out of the car and had seen Jack with his eyes wide open staring at the car, shocked that he nearly got run over.

"Jack?" Danae used her hands to clap in front of his stoned face.

"Huh, what? You mum nearly ran me over, what's wrong with that lady?!" Yelled Jack.

"Earth to Jack! Teens and children can see you, not adults!" Yelled Danae.

"Oh right, well then I take back what I said about your mum" Said Jack.

"Jack come here for a sec" Said Danae as she dragged his arm onto the walkway.

"Hey, don't grip, you have such a tight grip Danae" Said Jack as he tripped over a couple times.

"Jack, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yelled Emily as she stood next to Danae.

"Emily! We planned this, don't yell!" Said Danae as she shoved her.

"Jack, what Emily is trying to say...What the heck is wrong with you bloody Frost?!" Yelled Sarah.

"Huh what?!" Yelled Jack.

"Guys, we talked this over! It's not his fault!" Yelled Danae.

"Oh sorry, I'm just mad at him" Said Sarah.

"For what?!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack, I heard" Said Danae.

"You didn't. Thali was here?" He said.

"Yes Jack, how can you be such a parent to her?" Said Danae.

"I-I want to protect her, she doesn't want me there with her, there is a new enemy what does she expect me to do?!" Yelled Jack.

"She expects you to be there for her but not all the time, she wants to figure this out herself" Said Emily.

"Argh, I hate myself and my caring values!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Jack, this is not your fault, she needs to do this herself this time" Said Sarah.

"But I'm worried about her, she wants to fight Mid Dark herself!" Said Jack.

"What happened to the 2 Frost's that always stick together no matter what?" Asked Helen.

"I don't know, she wants to find out so badly about her appearance and form, because she looks like me and have the same ability" He said.

"Yeah we know, I guess its important to her" Said Emily.

"But Emily, that's where your wrong, I know Thali, she thinks that's important but what's more important for her is to not get Jack hurt, she still loves you Jack!" Yelled Danae.

"Huh, she does? I know but Ohhh, that's why she got mad! It's because of me! She cares for me more than I do! Argh why must she be the most nicest and beautiful girl I ever met?" He said, blushing.

"Haha Jack, ok one thing. Go after her, tell her that you 2 are meant to fight together for both of you to survive" Said Emily.

"Your right, but what if she kills me, if I'm there next to her?" Asked Jack.

"She won't kill you! She will if she somehow gets possess! HAHAHA, totally not gonna happen!" Yelled Helen.

"Thanks! Ok Jack, your a Frost, you can do this, fight for Thali. Nothing else. Just her." Said Jack as he looked down.

"Jack, we believe in you, go after her" Said Danae.

"You guys have helped so much, thank you!" Said Jack as he hugged Danae and the rest of the girls.

"Haha, Jack don't move! Your so cold!" Said Emily.

"This is a good cool down girls" Said Sarah.

"Ummm guys, let go, I must be on my way...guys! Your stuck, oh damn" He said as he looked up to the sky.

"Oh my gosh Jack, I'm so sorry, guys let go!" Yelled Danae.

"Emily..." Said Sarah.

"Huh what?! He's cold, better make the most of it!" Said Emily.

"Emily!" Yelled Sarah as she grabbed her arms and pulled her off of Jack.

"Haha, I have to watch out for this one" He said as he winked and flew off.

Meanwhile...Thali heading for the Pole to see where the witches location is.

"Thali! Your back, what brings you here?" Asked North.

"No time for chit chat North, tell me where Midnight's hideout is" Ordered Thali.

"Why? Where's Jack?" Asked North.

"I said no time for chit chat!" She yelled.

"Okok, Russia, in the dark mountains where her tower is" Said North, as he widened his eyes.

"Thanks!" Said Thali as she flew out the window as North shrugged.

Chapter 6.  
A Surprising Approach

Thali flew as fast as she could with an angry look on her face. Jack flew to the Pole and had a chat with North.

"North, where is Thali?" He asked.

"Urgh, not again...Russia, dark mountains there is Mid's tower!" Yelled North.

"Whoa, bad mood eh North?" Said Jack with his hands up.

"No, it's just that Thali was here 5mins ago and she asked the same question!" Yelled North.

"Oh no. This is not good, I have to get there before something happens to her" Said Jack.

"Ok, go now...we will meet you there soon" Said North.

Thali made it to Russia and had seen a massive tower of dragon statues everywhere.

"This place looks scary..." Thali shivered.

There was smoke everywhere, graves and dead plants...

Suddenly something came out of the dead tree.

"Who's there?!" Yelled Thali as her hand was shaking with her staff pointing to the tree. A large black dragon with red eyes came peering at Thali.

Thali gasped and pointed her staff at it.

Suddenly the dragon flew up to the sky and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Whispered Thali to herself.

"It went up to the sky" Said someone that was sitting on a branch.

"I know that voice..." Whispered Thali.

"Thali, listen to me, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it's my job to protect you, the girls told me...don't kill me!" Jack flew down in front of her.

"I won't kill you...I'm gonna freeze you! Go back! Get out of here, didn't I say I didn't want to see you!?" She yelled as she pointed her staff at him.

"Yes you did but I don't go by rules. Look, I know why your doing this, but if we stick together nothing can go wrong..." He said.

"Something will go wrong if your here, leave me alone for goodness sake!" She yelled.

"C'mon what happened to us?" He walked towards her, using his hand to lower her staff down.

"I-I don't want to talk about it Jack" She said looking into his eyes.

"Well, I want to, and what I want is Thali to be with me" He said.

"Awww Jack...that's so sweet...go back to the pole my friend" She said.

"Friend?" He said, as he widened his eyes.

"Acquaintance...friend whatever...Jack, remember one thing...I love you, but not now because I freaking want to be alone to do this!" She yelled

"I'm not leaving until you admit you need help, your scared already" He said.

"I'm not scared!" She yelled.

Suddenly the black dragon came swooping down towards Thali and used it's claws to grab onto Thali's hoodie.

"Thali!" yelled Jack. He grabbed her hand, gripping so the dragon doesn't carry her away.

"Let go Jack!" She yelled as she tried to make him let go.

"But..." He cried.

"Let go or I'm never seeing you again" She said.

He sighed and let go; he still flew after the dragon.

Jack, do me a favour, get out of here!" She yelled.

"Never!" He yelled.

"Go now!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He said as he stopped to see the dragon go through a window at the top of the tower. He hid underneath the window to see what's going on.

"Let go you beast!" She yelled.

Chapter 7.

Thali Get's Possessed

"Put her down please, let me take a closer look at this one" Said the witch that approached Thali that was knelt down on the floor as the dragon tied her up.

"It's the witch" Whispered Jack.

"So, Thali Frost...you seem to be hanging around my tower...what brings you here, are you trying to ruin my plans!?" Asked the witch.

"I want to know something badly" Said Thali.

"Ahhh the question, I have been watching you...I can see everything that's happening you know" Said the witch.

"You do? Tell me the answer then!" Yelled Thali.

"Ah na na...I'm shocked by you and Jack Frost fighting" Said Mid.

"I don't want to talk about that!" Yelled Thali.

"Where is Jack anyways?" Asked Mid.

"He is gone, it's just me you will be fighting" Said Thali.

"Oh, why your so strong I can feel how much power you have inside that slim body of yours" Said Mid, laughing.

"You want some, untie me and let's settle this!" Yelled Thali.

"Jack peeked a bit, he was so tempted to fight that witch but he can't.

"How about I make the wishing pot spell while you sit there" Said Mid.

"Before that, you have nothing to do with Jack, he isn't here, it's just me you want...do not even think about hurting him" Said Thali.

"Oh I won't...don't worry I won't hurt you either" Said Mid, smiling.

"Well that makes things easier" Said Thali.

"Come here Frost, untie her Fury" Ordered Mid.

"You finished? So I make a wish and it will show me what the answer is right?" Asked Thali as she got up and looked down the pot.

"Yeah, just lean a bit more forward" Said Mid, smiling.

"Close your eyes...and say the question in your head" Said Mid.

Jack looked closely, he didn't trust that woman. he wanted to grab Thali and fly off but he just couldn't, he was telling himself to grab her but the other side stopped him from doing that.

Suddenly a large puff of red smoke came rushing out of the pot.

Thali widened her eyes and stepped back.

The red smoke surrounded her and went straight into her stomach.

"What's going on?" Asked Thali.

"Demons..." Said Mid as she evil laughed.

"Huh, no!" Yelled Thali.

"Possess her my little minions!" Yelled Mid.

Jack widened his eyes and Frost came spreading around the walls.

"Who's there?" Said Mid.

Jack hid underneath the window and had no choice.

"Come out..

.Jack Frost" Said Mid as she pointed her magic broom at the window.

Jack flew in and grabbed Thali's arm.

"Thali, are you alright?" He said as the witch shot a spell at him. He dodged the magic and stepped away from Thali.

"What have you done to her?!" He yelled.

"Oh nothing much, just some demons possessing her, nothing at all" Said Mid.

"Let her go now!" He yelled a he shot some ice at the witch and she dodged his attack.

"Oh it's too late Frost" Said Mid.

"No…Thali!" He yelled.

"For now she is normal just wait til the demons kick in...your dead Frost" Said Mid as she stroked her pet dragon.

"Demons...no!" He yelled as he grabbed Thali's hand, it was so soft.

"Haha, just wait, the demons are in there preparing, she will be back to normal...but for such a small amount of time" Laughed Mid.

"This is not good" Said Jack as he saw Thali rapidly faint in his arms.

He picked her up and flew out to the cliffs to try and bring her back or somehow get rid of the demons.

Chapter 8.

Thali's Uncontrollable Acts

"Thali you ok?" He asked as he layed her on the cliff.

"Huh, Jack, is that you?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her cold hands.

"Yeah, are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what happened? Hey didn't I tell you not to see me or protect me?!" She yelled.

"Here we go again, I just saved your life from that witch" He said, making sure she is ok by putting his hand on her forehead.

"You did? Oh well then, I don't need your help anymore" She said.

"Your soon about to be possessed" He said.

"Urrr whyyy?" She asked, looking confused.

"Because she put demons in you and soon they are going to take over you" He said holding her hand.

"I can fight them, don't' worry, how hard can fighting demons in my body be?" She asked, laughing.

"Just give me a chance, I will protect you, but not like a child alright?" He said.

"Fine, but first, when exactly are the demons gonna possess me?" She smiled.

"Oh so you think this is a joke? No, soon is the answer" He said.

Thali widened her eyes and backed away from him...

"Thali what's wrong?!" He yelled.

"The voice...I remember now" She said.

"What voice? Why are you stepping away from me?" He asked walking towards her.

"The voice in my head when I looked into that pot...it told me something" She said shaking her head.

"Tell me, what was it?" He said grabbing her arm.

"Stay away Jack, don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Why, what's wrong?!" He yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you" She whispered.

She covered her mouth and widened her eyes.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Jack I didn't say that I swear" She said.

"You said...you said... it's the demons..." He whispered.

"Jack I'm scared! Stay away! Run away as far as you can!" She yelled as she breathed heavily.

"I'm not leaving!" He yelled grabbing her waist.

"No Jack, let go of me!" She ordered as she pushed him.

"Stop! Calm down. Don't move, close your eyes" He said.

"But, Jack..." She stopped and closed her eyes.

Jack leaned forward and kissed her.

Thali widened her eyes and pushed him.

Suddenly Jack fell back.

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled.

"Huh? It didn't work, I thought our bond breaks anything!" He yelled.

"What bond, I hate you?!" She yelled.

"Your going to die" She said.

"No, it really didn't work, she hates me, the demons" He said to himself.

"Jack run now!" She yelled.

"No! Stay here, let me fight you!" She yelled as she covered her mouth.

"Jack, don't listen to my other side, run!" She yelled again.

"No I won't run! Let me try to get rid of the demons!" He said.

"You will never defeat me" She said.

"Oh no, it's starting to take over her body" He said.

"Jack, help!" She cried.

"Please, Thali be strong!" He yelled.

"Jack, I'm sorry, forget what I said!" She said.

"Don't worry I need you to walk over to me" He said.

"Ok, I will try" She said as she slowly walked to him.

"Stop, I'm going to freeze you, maybe the demons might come out" He said as he pointed his staff at her stomach.

He froze her to be extra cold but nothing; the demons were still in her.

"Jack, come here" She said.

"Why, your walking towards me" He said, looking confused.

"Jack don't listen to me, actually no the other me! I'm trying my best!" She yelled.

"Thali, stop there and focus. I'm coming towards you" He said.

"Ok" She said her legs wobbling.

He slowly walked in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"I hope this works" He said as he picked up her snowflake necklace and touched it giving it a sparkle and Thali opened her mouth wide open.

"My necklace..." She whispered.

The necklace shown bright light everywhere and he picked her hands up, he used his staff to touch Thali's and frost snowflakes came flying everywhere.

"Please work" He whispered.

"Jack, what's happening?" She asked.

"I don't actually know, somehow the necklace I made you should have the power to help you with anything, like being yourself or break a curse and stuff" He said.

"I am myself" She said.

"It's supposed to use it's power to force the demons out but I guess it just creates snow..." He looked down.

"Jack, I don't feel so good" She gripped her stomach.

"Thali! What's wrong?!" He widened his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders

"I feel like...I want to...don't say it!" She yelled.

"Kill you!" She yelled and slapped him across the face.  
"Mid might know how to destroy you" She said as Jack put his hand on his cheek and had tears in his eyes.

Chapter 9.

It's Up To Jack

She had an angry look on her face and flew off.

Jack got up and flew to Danae and the girls, since the guardians were no help, they didn't even come.

"I cannot believe this, I hate that witch now, she is going down" He said as he flew all the way to Perth where it was afternoon and the girls were coming back from the beach.

"Ok so yeah, apparently Thali got possessed by a demon, I need your help" He landed in front of Danae as she came out of the house with wet hair.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Danae as she let her hair down.

"What?!" Yelled the others.

"Haha, I tried, I honestly did, but she got tricked by that witch and now she is planning to kill me" He said.

"Your kidding right?" Said Emily.

"Nope, she honestly said she will kill me" He said.

"Jack, even Helen said about possessing this can't be true!" Said Danae.

"Yes it is. 1.- She hates me...2.- She slapped me...and 3.- She wants to literally kill me!" He yelled.

"Then that is just great! He is single guys!" Yelled Emily.

"Emily!" Sarah pushed her and Emily landed on the swinging couch.

"I need help, what do I do? I can't get close to her or she will do her best to kill me, but she must be planning a way of actually killing me without harm, because I don't feel pain" He said.

"She could like either try to drown you or maybe push you into a trench" Said Helen.

"She could take your staff away and easily make you suffer?" Said Sarah.

"Guys stop talking non sense, we have to help Jack!" Yelled Danae.

"Ok, got it" Said Emily.

"Do I run or do I fight?" Asked Jack.

"You can't run or she will be like that forever and you can't fight because you will hurt her" Said Danae.

"What should I do?" Asked Jack.

"Something that makes you both happy I guess? I don't know!" Yelled Emily.

"Hmmm, come again" Said Jack.

"Something that makes you both happy" Said Emily.

"I'm not exactly sure but it could work…" He said.

"What could work Jack?" Asked Sarah.

"Well I tried a number of things to get the demons out but doesn't work" He said.

"What have you tried doing?" Asked Danae.

"Well I tried touching her necklace so she can be herself and I tried doing other dumb things" He said.

"Guys, the thing he thinks is dumb is obviously trying to kiss her…that didn't work either?" Said Danae.

"Yeah, but she hates me" He said with his head down.

"Maybe because she doesn't like you the demons are still in there" Said Helen.

"Helen…you're a genius!" He smiled, looking up.

"I am?" Asked Helen.

"Yes, that's why…the answer…it's been in front if me all along!" He yelled.

"Jack, what answer, what are you even saying?!" Yelled Danae a she shook his shoulders.

"The question she wanted so badly answered…I know what it is now!" He yelled.

"Spill it Frost" Said Sarah.

"Well, I remember when we first met, I could connect with her…we are the same type of spirit but what keeps us together is our relationship, our bond! It's what makes us two winter spirits so powerful! Two is better than one! It's why Manny chose both of us, he probably knew we would be together anyways…such a clever moon" He smiled.

"Jack! It makes sense now! You two had the same feelings for your siblings when you were human…but 150 years is a long time…that's why Manny chose Thali to be a spirit like you! You're meant to be, you're more powerful when you two are together! This is big!" Said Danae.

"I have to tell Thali now!" Said Jack.

"Jack, she will kill you, I suppose?" Said Sarah.

"Oh no, how do I get her to like me if there's demons in her?" He asked.

"Jack, it is up to you now" Said Danae.

"Thanks again" He said as he flew off, thinking.

Chapter 10.

A Strong Spirit

Thali went back to Midnight to find out how to destroy an immortal.

"Mid Dark, tell me how to defeat Jack…" She said a she landed inside at the top of the tower.

"Ahhh the demons have kicked in…I knew this day would come to destroy the Frosts" Whispered Mid so Thali couldn't hear her.

"So? How do I do it?!" Yelled Thali.

"Oh! Right! Just go destroy Jack Frost, easy?" Smiled Mid.

"Yeah ok, I will do something that will really destroy him for good!" Yelled Thali.

"I like the way you think…now leave!" Yelled Mid as she stroked her pet dragon, Fury.

"Yes, Mid" Said Thali as she flew off to find Jack.

Jack flew towards the tower…and Thali flew towards Jack's direction…

Thali is getting really controlled now but Jack has to somehow get her to feel what he feels about her.

"Jack Frost?!" Yelled Thali.  
"Umm yeah?" Said Jack as he closed one eye.

"Your mine" She said.  
"By that what do you mean?" He asked, confused.  
"I meant that your finished" She said, smiling.  
"Oh no, this is not good" He said.

Thali suddenly breathed heavily and closed her eyes.  
"AHHHH!" Yelled Thali.

"How is it going there?" He asked.  
"Jack...help! I can't hold them any longer...I have to get away from you!" She yelled suddenly.  
"Thali, your still somewhere in there! Please don't go!" He yelled.  
"If you won't run...then I will!" She yelled.

"No don't go, I'm trying to get rid of the demons, stay calm!" He said.  
"Don't follow me! Just go back! Run!" She yelled.

"I will follow you" He whispered.

Thali flew as fast as and as much she could carry herself until the demons take over her body again.

She flew all the way to Antarctica where she could hide and try not to find Jack but what's the point, he is following her. She landed on top of a glacier and knelt down to her knees, breathing heavily.

Jack came flying and found her on the glacier. He sat down next to her and she widened her eyes.  
"What did I tell you?! You never listen Jack!" She yelled as she unstably got up and try to fly away from him.

"Stop! I'm not afraid of your other side, I still see you as Thali...don't worry I'm fine" He said as he grabbed her arm.  
"Let go Jack, you don't know what is gonna happen!" She yelled as she used all her strength to be set free.

"Something good will happen if we stick together, remember?" He said.

"Remember this..." She said as she took her necklace off and put it in his hand.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, with a worried look on his face.  
"Saving your life, keep it, in case you don't see me again, the demons won't come out Jack, just go!" She yelled as she started to cry.

"What are saying?! It will work!" He said.  
"No Jack, the demons are inside of me, I can't control myself any longer" She said.  
"Please, Thali just give me a chance to help you!" He said as he had tears in his eyes.

"Jack, for the last time...just go as far away from me as you can, you know that I will always love you" She said as she grabbed her stomach.

"Thali, no, please don't...control yourself!" He said.

"Jack, I can't! Go, get out of here! Ahhh!" She yelled as she gripped her stomach even stronger.  
"No! I'm never leaving you" He said, gripping his staff and staring into her icy blue eyes.

"You are going to get it now Jack Frost" She said as she had an angry look on her face.

"No!" He said, pointing his staff at her.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the glacier where there was a trench closing every bit.  
"Bye bye Frost" She said as Jack tried to set himself free, but the demons are controlling her strength, she is way too strong now.  
"Thali, I know your in there somewhere, c'mon, come back!" He said as he put the necklace in his pocket.

Chapter 11.

A Great Fall And A Miracle

"Let's finish this Frost" She said as she slowly started to push him towards the edge of the trench.  
She quickly took his staff out of his hands and stepped back.  
"Thali, you wouldn't" He said as he stared into her eyes.  
"Oh yes Jack, I would" She smiled.

"No!" He yelled.

She quickly snapped it in half and he fell onto his knees.

"AHHHH!" He yelled, still strong he stood up and tried to keep balanced.  
"Hahaha" She laughed as she used her staff to push him into the trench and suffer without his staff.  
"Thali..." He said as he stepped onto the edge. He had no choice but to fall. She pushed him once more, he started to fall back...he quickly grabbed Thali around the waist and they both fell rapidly down the deep trench.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed.

Thali was already suffering, the demons seemed to be scared...suddenly red smoke came rushing out of her stomach and the demons flew back up.

The demons yelled, kept repeating the word death. They were scared and were about to be done for if Thali suffered.

Thali opened her eyes and realised she was falling with Jack into a deep trench. But when the demons escaped, her staff seemed to have slipt out of her hand.

Jack landed on the ground first with Thali landing on him, she was knocked out. Couple minutes passed and he slowly opened his eyes realising that she was laying on him, passed out.

"Oh man…ummm what do I do...I'm done for now" He said as he carefully layed her on the ground and stood up.

Thali opened her eyes and laid up putting her hand on her forehead.

The first thing she saw was Jack's broken staff, laying on the other side of the trench, where Jack slowly walked to it and tried to put it back together.

"I might need this if she is going to fight me" He whispered.

Thali stood up and slowly started to grab onto the ice wall, otherwise she will collapse from when she was knocked out.

Jack heard a sound and turned around seeing Thali with her head down, awoken.

"Oh no...no no no.." He said as he put his staff together and it glowed.

He quickly got up and pointed it at her.

She looked up and had her eyes wide open. She stood there, like a frozen popsicle.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you, you possessing demons, come out!" He said, walking slowly towards Thali who was really shocked by what he was doing.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yes you! Bring Thali back now!" He yelled.

She quickly turned her head to look at her reflection on the ice wall and smiled.  
"I'm back to normal..." She whispered, knowing that what she felt was that she had nothing left inside her but her heart.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Huh?...Jack, I think I'm back to normal!" She yelled, smiling.

"Don't play dumb with me, you're trying to trick me!" He said, pointing his staff at her.

"I'm not Jack..." She started to walk towards him and he stepped back a bit.

She stopped and gave him one of her best smirks.

"C'mon come at me! Bring it demons!" He said, still not sure if it's really her.

She rolled her eyes and started sprinting towards him. He widened his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry! Jack I will never ever ever, go off like that! Treat me like a child, I don't care just do not let me go!" She yelled as she cried.

"Huh?...Thali, I don't know about you but what did you just say?!" He asked as he smiled.

"Ummm, nothing" She smirked.

"Yes you did! You wanted me there all along...you missed me!" He said looking into her watery eyes.

"No I did not Jack, stop saying things that aren't true!" She stepped back with her arms crossed.

"Yep, that's proof that your back to normal, your angry at me again...I'm used to that" He smirked.

"Yes I'm back but what you don't know is that I didn't say you could treat me like a child or never let me go...I'm pretty sure..." She looked up and the sky.

"Yes, you did, I heard you loud and clear...you need me, you need me, you so want me Thali" He smiled.

"No I don't need yo-...stop teasing" She said.

"I missed the girl that loved me but sometimes hated me...but always still loved me...where is she? I don't see her...all I see a grumpy person in front of me" He smirked.

"Jack, stop it! You know that I like you, but sometimes you can be a bit too stuck on me, it's why I wanted to leave you in the first place, I wanted to do this myself but I guess, I did need you" She looked down at her feet.

"I knew it! She admitted it! Yes! So does this mean...?" He held out her hand.  
"Yes, it means you can protect me, but, don't do it always please, and yes, your all I will ever need" She smiled, holding his hand.

Chapter 12.

The Final Challenge

"Yes, now where's that baby bottle?" He asked, laughing.

"Really? When I said treat me like a child I meant you can protect me, not literally treat me like a child!" She yelled pushing his shoulder.

"Oh well I'm sorry then…ummm…do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be a good idea…" Replied Thali.

"Frosts! Where are the demons?! Fury…get them!" Yelled Mid Dark as she stood on the edge of the trench and looked down at the Frosts.

"Let's settle this Mid, you witch!" Yelled Thali as she ran towards her staff and picked it up to go face Mid.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack to warn her that Fury is coming after her.

Thali flew up, out of the trench and suddenly claws came straight for her; she couldn't move as the claws stabbed into the snow, luckily not touching Thali but she can't get out, like bars. Jack flew up and had seen her on the ground trapped under the dragon's claws.

"Fury, get Jack Frost too!" Yelled Mid. The dragon turned its head and glared at the witch because the dragon is taking care of Thali.

"Fine I will!" Yelled the witch as she flew towards Jack and let out a magic spell. Purple magic came rapidly out of her broom and hit Jack as he landed next to Thali, quickly the other claw of the dragon trapped him.

"Thali, you ok?" He asked.

"Actually, no, Jack what do we do?!" She yelled turning her head towards him.

"Your done for now Frosts, soon I will control the world and everyone will be evil like me, demons, demons everywhere!" She yelled.

Suddenly the Guardians came landing onto the snow and faced the evil witch.

"Ahhh the guardians are here, a neutral party" Said the witch as she pointed her magic broom at the guardians.

"Attack!" Yelled North as he swung his sword at Mid and she stopped it with her broom.

"Your not going to win North!" Yelled Mid.

"We'll see about that" He said as Bunny came and threw his boomerangs at the broom and knocked it out of her hand.

"Don't mess with us nor the troublemakers mate!" Yelled Bunny as he caught his boomerangs.

"You witch!" Yelled Tooth as she punched the witch on her long nose. Mid's hat came off and she widened her eyes. Sandy had an angry look on his face and used his whips to grab her arms and fly her up in the air and back onto the ground.

The guardians all summoned into an action position.

"Jack, get out of that dragons claws!" Yelled North as the witch slowly picked herself up and grabbed her broom.

"Jack, what do we do, this dragon is about eat us!" She yelled, moving all over the place to slide out of the claws around her shoulders and arms.

"Thali, I need you to move as much as you can close to me and stick out your hand" He said.

"What?! Why?" Yelled Thali as the dragon moved closer to her with it's mouth wide open.

"Just do it please!" Yelled Jack, shuffling over towards her.

"Ok!" She closed both of her eyes and moved as much as she could towards Jack. Jack placed his hand on hers, luckily on each of their other hands were their staffs.

"Give it all" Said Jack.

"Let's do it" Said Thali as Jack gripped her cold hand and they both let out a huge ice explosion over the dragon and it stepped back, falling to the ground.

"Fury, get them!" Yelled the witch.

"You ok?" Asked Jack as he got up and reached his hand out to help Thali up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She replied, gripping his hand as she got up.

"We have to help the guardians" Said Jack.

"Let's settle this Mid! Your all mine!" Yelled Thali. Jack turned to face her and tapped her shoulder.

"May I join you…please?" He asked.

"Jack! I can do this myself…kidding, c'mon ice boy" She grabbed his arm and they assembled in a fighting position. The guardians went over to Fury the dragon and fought it but, Fury had no chance, it was freezing cold and had his wings frozen solid.

"There is no where to go and you can't get rid of us, we are unstoppable" Said Jack. Mid widened her eyes as Thali sprinted to Mid and grasped her staff. Thali swung the staff 180 degrees and BAM! Mid's eyes rolled all over the place and she fell to the ground. The witch, disappeared into the snow…

Chapter 13.

In That Sleigh

"Whoa, Thali, since when were you so violent, you can't hit older women like that" Said Jack as he walked towards Thali, who was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, never thought I could be this mean to people…just hang on one second…catch my breath…hitting a old woman is hard work you know" She replied as she sat down on the snow.

"Thali, you did it!" Yelled North as he picked her up and kissed her cheeks as a Russian tradition.

"Yeah, I did, I guess…" She smiled.

"Thali!" Yelled Tooth as she rapidly flew to her and gave her a hug.

Tooth looked at Jack who was standing behind Thali, leaning on his staff and smiled. Thali let go of Tooth and turned around to see Jack pushing his head forward and smirked.

"Hahaha" Laughed Thali as she sprinted to him and leaped off the ground as Jack put his hands out.

"Hahaha" Laughed Thali as she hung upside down, floating in the air.

"Cheeky" He said.

"Babysitter" She said, crossing her arms.

"How many times do I have to apologise for you to forgive me for protecting you even though it's my duty?" He raised one eyebrow.

"I was kidding, but again yes, don't go too far with the protecting me thing" She smirked and landed too close in front of him.

"How many times am I going to get hurt?" She asked as she put her head down.

"However many times you get hurt, which won't happen again let's hope, I'm always here for you Frost" He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, always…snowflake" Said Thali as she ruffled up Jack's hair with her hand.

"Haha, soooo…what now?" Asked Jack as he scratched the back of his head.

"How about hot chocolate and cookies at the pole!" Yelled North as he grabbed Thali's and Jack's shoulders.

"North, we don' have that" Said Jack as he looked up at North.

"I know, that's why I'm not inviting you!" Yelled North. Thali had one eyebrow up and looked at Jack. Jack shrugged as he leaned on his staff.

"Just kidding, you can come, it will be fun, much better than seeing you two go off somewhere alone! C'mon let's have a guardian party!" Yelled North.

"That sounds fun…" Said Jack, fake smiling.

"Yep, I'm real excited for this…" Fake smiled Thali.

"Argh I hate North's parties…" Whispered Bunny to Tooth.

"I know but let's just do it for him" Whispered back Tooth. Baby Tooth came swooning over Jack and he just smirked.

"Get this over with?" Whispered Thali to Jack.

"Definitely" He replied as he put his arm around her shoulder. Thali looked at him and picked his arm up, slowly put it down by his side. She smirked and jumped onto the sleigh.

"Ready?!" Asked North, looking back at everyone sitting behind him.

"Ready…" Replied Bunny as he gripped onto the bar because he hates riding the sleigh.

"Let's go!" Yelled North as the sleigh took off into the clouds. Thali jumped up and leaped onto the back of the sleigh, she looked down and sat on the edge looking out to the ocean. Jack turned around and stared at her, her hair being blown by the wind, she smiled and turned around. Jack shook his head and looked at Bunny. Thali looked back at the ocean and shuffled forward more to see what's underneath the sleigh. She wanted to plan something… she had a fake worried look on her face and suddenly fell off the sleigh. Jack turned to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Thali?" He whispered. Thinking where she was as he looked down. No sign, he thought he was being tricked but realised she actually isn't.

"North, Thali's missing!" Yelled Jack.

"Huh, what?" Asked North. Jack suddenly looked behind North and had seen Thali stroking and patting the reindeers, she flew above them and smiled.

"Never mind, she is just playing with the reindeers" Said Jack as he flew up next to her and tried to pat the reindeers. The reindeer made a loud noise and tried to kick Jack out the way.

"Whoa!" Jack backed away.

"Jack, let me help" Said Thali as she took his shaking hand and put it slowly on the reindeers nose.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Asked Jack, the reindeer liked him now.

"I actually don't know!" Smiled Thali, letting go of his hand. She quickly tightened her ponytail and flew back in the sleigh. Jack sat next to her and layed back with his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Asked Thali as Jack yawned.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like sleeping at all" He replied, still closing his eyes.

"Me neither" Said Thali as she lay beside him. She turned her head to look at his sleepy face and smiled. He opened one eye and smiled too. He turned his head and…

"North! Trouble alert!" Yelled Bunny.

"What trouble?!" Yelled North looking back at Bunny. Bunny pointed to Jack and Thali and crossed his arms.

"Guys, not here! Seriously, grow up!" Yelled Bunny.

"We don't grow up Easter Kangaroo!" Yelled Jack, he was about to kiss Thali who was staring at Bunny, complaining to North.

"Just, just don't…mates" Said Bunny. Tooth just watched the scene and shrugged at Sandy.

Chapter 14.

The Cookie Party…Yay

The guardians finally made it to the pole and hopped out of the sleigh.

"We are here" Said Bunny, rolling his eyes. Thali jumped off the sleigh and crossed her arms.

"I'm not looking forward to this" Said Thali.

"What was that?" Asked North.

"Huh….what, oh I just said I'm really looking forward to the guardian party!" She sarcastically said.

"Well I'm very glad you are" Said North taking off his coat and handing it to one of his yetis. Jack walked behind Bunny and turned to see his frenemy, Phil the yeti.

"Hey Phil" Jack winked.

"Balgulagn" Phil clenched his fists together and walked away. Jack ran up to Bunny and snatched his boomerang out of Bunny's hands.

"Frostbite!" Yelled Bunny as he ran on his four arms and legs, while Jack sprinted to the main guardian room where the globe was. Thali laughed while Bunny was chasing Jack all over the place, purposely not flying but just running everywhere with Bunny's boomerangs.

"Give that back you frosty snatcher!" Yelled Bunny.

"Hahaha, catch me if you can cotton tail!" Yelled Jack as he turned back to see Bunny speeding up. Thali was standing next to North watching Jack act like a 3 year old against Bunny and laughed. Tooth was getting a cookie off one of the elves and just enjoyed the scene. Sandy grabbed some hot chocolate while North just laughed with his mouth full of cookies. Thali turned her head to Sandy who was fighting with an elf over the hot chocolate and walked away from the little elf. Thali didn't realise Jack was still chasing Bunny but this time about to run into her. Jack kept looking back at Bunny and laughed. Thali turned back and widened her eyes as Jack crashed into her, BOOM! Thali fell back and Jack gasped. Bunny laughed as Jack quickly got up and stared at her eyes that were closed. Jack shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Thali. I…" Jack stopped there as Thali quickly layed up and put her finger on his lips.

"Shhh…don't say nothing Jack, your sorry, I know…I'm used to you already smooshing me all the time" She said. Jack pulled out a worried smile and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Hehe, sorry again" He pulled her up and she cleaned up her hoodie. Bunny stood behind Jack and tapped his rabbit feet with his arms crossed.

"Hand it over mate" He said.

"Fine…" Jack handed the boomerang back to Bunny and turned to face North.

"Well lets get the party started!" Yelled North, putting his hand on Thali's shoulder. Thali rolled her eyes and walked with North towards a room that had 6 chairs set up around a really big rounded table, every chair separated from another by a meter. Thali widened her eyes and sat down next to North. Bunny pushed Jack in the room and Bunny grabbed the chair next to Thali that Jack was about to take.

"Hehe better luck next time mate" Bunny smiled and sat down. Sandy sat next to Bunny and Tooth sat next to Sandy leaving Jack sitting next to North and Tooth. Jack yawned as there was an awkward silence. Thali stood up and said something.

"I would like to go and get a hot chocolate" Said Thali as she closed the door behind her with Baby Tooth on her shoulder.

"Well we must wait for Thali to return to get back into this party" Said North munching on another cookie.

"Worst…party…ever" Said Bunny, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"It is not! Ok it is" Said North.

"What now?" Asked Tooth. Sandy suddenly shown images of a watch and tapped his wrist at North.

"Fine, you can go make dreams, it is getting late" Said North as Sandy rushed outside. Jack looked at his staff and thought why is it taking so long for Thali to go and get a ho-….chocolate…. Jack raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"Hot chocolate" He said.

"You too? Why didn't you say so? Outside are the elves with it" Replied North.

Bunny pointed to Jack as he closed the door behind him and complained with his mouth full.

"Bunny, that's rude" Said Tooth.

Jack sprinted towards Thali who was flying out the window and followed her.

"Thali wait up!" He yelled.

"Hey, like how I got out of it?" She smiled.

"That's my Frost" He said as Baby Tooth flew around Jack.

Chapter 15.

Frosty Tricks

Thali sped up in front and thought about surprising Danae by waking her up. It was very late and Baby Tooth hid in Jack's hood. Thali flew down to Danae's house and luckily the window was open. It was very hot and Thali tapped her staff so she can be cold. She smiled and went quietly into Danae's room where Danae slept peacefully. Jack came in behind Thali and moved open the window and made a squeaking sound.

"Jack, shhhh" Thali shushed him and he closed one eye.

"Sorrrry" He put his hands up and gestured. Thali used her staff to make it snow so Danae could feel the coldness replacing the hot. Danae felt a snowflake land on her nose and opened her eyes.

"Huh, Thali?" Danae got up and rubbed her eyes to see more clearly.

"Surprise" Whispered Thali as Jack stood beside her with two thumbs up.

"Awww you guys, you came….at 3 in the morning!" Yelled Danae.

Thali quickly ran up to Danae and covered her mouth.

"mhhahhhmhhmh" Mumbled Danae not realising she was making too much noise.

"Shhhhhh!" Shushed Thali. Danae widened her eyes and started to shiver.

"Thali, her face….turning blue" Said Jack, giggling.

"Oh! So sorry, at least your cool for the hot night" Smiled Thali, removing her cold hand away from Danae's frozen lips.

"Gee, thanks Thali, why so early in the morning or late at night?" Asked Danae sitting up on her bed next to Thali.

"We were just around…so we thought about popping in to see you" Fake smiled Thali.

"Yeah, around the world! You two bored or something?" Asked Danae.

"Maybe…" Replied Jack.

"Well here's an idea, how about you two surprisers get out of my room and go some place where you won't wake someone up at 3 in the morning, and I mean me! You two should know by now that waking someone up this early makes them mad, and I mean me…again" Whisper-yelled Danae.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi but if you say so then I'm just going to go and sleep under a tree" Said Thali. Danae popped her head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

"Where to next?" Asked Jack. Thali shrugged and Baby Tooth waved goodbye.

"Your leaving?" Said Thali.

"Memeepepe" Replied Baby Tooth as she gave hugs and flew off.

"Great, Baby Tooth left" Said Thali, turning to face the shining moon.

"Your not happy being alone with me currently?" He asked.

"No, it's no what I meant…I'm just going to be quiet and leave myself, since there's nothing to do but spread snow over at America" She sighed.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Don't leave me here, worrying about you" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, right. See ya" She turned around and started to fly to the cliffs.

"So wait, you don't want to hang out?" He asked, floating like he is laying down.

"I want to but what's there to do?" Replied Thali.

"Well, trouble…snow days…ice skating?" He closed one eye.

"Very funny, no more ice skating" She said, crossing her arms.

"Ok, yes I kinda got you killed but you are still alive but I know this time I will be careful" He said.

"Jack, fine…but if I die again again…don't even think about calling Tina again because it would be my fault listening to you in the first place, got it?" She said.

"Whoa, ok" He said as he held her hand and took her to his lake.

"I'm scared, I'm not doing this again" She said turning around.

"C'mon! We just got here!" He said.

"See ya later!" She waved. Jack flew towards her and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"Whoa! Jack, put me down! I don't want to go! Put me down, it's really uncomfortable looking down on the ground like this over your shoulder!" She yelled slapping his back.

"Until you at least stand on the ice I'm not putting you down" He said walking towards the ice.

"Please, don't make me do it again" Said Thali.

"I'm going to put you down now, if you run away, I can easily carry you again down here" Said Jack as he put her down on the edge of the lake.

"You have no idea what's going on in my head right now" She said as she stepped on the ice.

"Need help?" He asked reaching out for her shoulders.

"No, I'm doing this myself" She said as she slid across the ice.

"I guess she doesn't need me" Said Jack to himself.

"Can I get off now?" She asked, turning around.

"You just started to skate, why stop?" He asked as he skated towards her.

"Your freaking me out, that's why, I'm more worried about you than myself!" She raised her eyebrows and looked down.

"Don't worry about me, just don't look down and just skate" He said, holding her hands.

"Yeah whatever, I don't know why I can't skate if I'm the spirit of winter" She said, looking into his eyes.

"You just never learned to, that's why I'm here to teach you" He said, smirking.

"Should I respect you now or should I just act like I know everything about skating?" She smiled.

"Haha, nope just concentrate on what your doing and my job will be done, well I didn't do much but ok!" Said Jack as he let her go. She skated a bit faster than before and suddenly slipped…THUMP! She landed on her hands and had tears in her eyes.

"Thali! You ok?!" Yelled Jack as he picked her up.

"This…is so embarrassing! Why did I do that?" Said Thali as she got up and put both her hands on her face.

"What are you saying, I'm not laughing am I?" Asked Jack.

"No, but I hate getting embarrassed Jack" She said as she turned her back on him.

"Look at me" He waited for her to turn back around.

"What?" She still had her hands on her face and he raised one eyebrow.

"Remove your hands from your face in order to see me" He said.

"I can't, my hands are stuck, I'm not crying" She said, sniffing.

"How about I tickle you?" He smiled.

"Huh! No, don't!" She yelled as she put her hands out in front.

"Tricked you!" He smiled as she quickly put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm trying again" She slowly skated away from him and stepped onto the snow.

"Ice is this way Thali" He pointed to the other side of the lake and she smirked at him.

Chapter 16.

The Answer To The Question

"See ya!" She took off and he started to chase her.

"Come back here, ditcher!" He yelled, he quickly hid in a tree. Thali stopped and looked around to find him, she turned around and went back to the lake.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Jack as he crept up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and put her over his shoulder.

"Not again…" She sighed. Jack started to walk towards the lake but somebody blocked his way. Tina, Thali's ghost sister stood there smiling at Jack. Jack widened is eyes and put Thali quickly down.

"Jack, how many times are you-…" Thali stopped there and turned around to see Tina smiling at them.

"Tina! Hi!" Said Thali.

"Bad timing to see you?" Giggled Tina.

"Actually…" Tina interrupted Thali.

"I will come visit when your not busy" Said Tina as she floated away.

"Look at what you've done now! She left!" Yelled Thali, pushing Jack into a tree.

"I-I didn't know she would see you" Said Jack.

"I'm not blaming you, I was kidding around" Smiled Thali.

"I knew that" He replied sliding his back down the tree and stepped behind Thali.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked.

"I was just about to leave and forget about ice skating ever again" She replied.

"Ok, I will let you say what you want, what do you want to do other than leave or ice skate?" He asked.

"Ditch you" She said quickly.

"Other than ditching me…" He rolled his eyes.

"Haha, how about sitting on the edge of the cliff?" She smiled.

"By yourself or with me?" He asked, smirking.

"With you" She blushed.

"If you insist…haha" He laughed. Thali flew up and grabbed his hood.

"Hey!" Gasped Jack.

"Hey!" Waved Thali from above.

"No I meant 'Hey!' not 'Hey'" He said as Thali flew to Perth with Jack behind her. She suddenly let go of his hood and she sped up.

"I really like it when she does that" He whispered to himself. Thali landed on the edge of the cliff, looking down to see how high it really is.

"Hey, you might hate me forever or like me forever if I tell you something that you wanted so badly answered" He said as he held her hand.

"Ok, then I might have either of those reactions to your say, I wish you luck in which ever reaction it will be" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well…the answer to your question, yes, I figured it out with the help of your friends" He smiled.

"No way, your kidding right? Ok, tell me then" She ordered.

"Well, I remember when we first met, I could connect with you so easily…we are the same type of spirit but what keeps us together is our relationship, our bond. It's what makes us two winter spirits so powerful. Two is better than one. It's why Manny chose both of us, he probably knew we would be together anyways…I told this to Danae and the others" He explained the answer again.

Thali widened her eyes and shuffled back a bit.

"Both of us had the same feelings for our siblings when we were human…that's why Manny chose you as well to be like me!" He said loudly.

"Jack, I don't know about you but since you've answered the question I always wanted to know…" She said, seriously.

"Yeah? " He closed one eye.

"Oooo…thank you so much!" She yelled as she threw her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"Phew…I thought she was gonna…never mind" He smiled, hugging her back.

"You are my hero" She quickly let go looked into his eyes.

"So you love me even more now?" He smirked.

"No I don't, I love you even more and more than before, but that's not because of the answer, it's because my heart just exploded full of happy emotions" She smiled.

Chapter 17.

A Fun Time

"How is that possible, yeah, ok, my heart exploded somehow too, meaning that I love you even and more and more too" He laughed.

"I really am starting to dislike this weird conversation on exploding hearts and emotions, don't Jack just don't" She said, smiling.

"But you start-…" He was about to say that she started it but she stopped him there and quickly kissed him to shut his complaining up. He closed his eyes as Thali let go and stood up, looking down at him, smiling.

"Thali, Jack! How dare you leave the party so soon?!" Yelled North as he landed his sleigh on the cliff.

"We were just…" Jack got up and walked towards North.

"Ahhhh, I knew it had something to do with hot chocolate, you don't have that stuff! Thali come here!" He yelled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, North?" Thali looked strong and stood next to Jack.

"Here, for you, I already have my center and Jack does too, now here's yours, expert at making fun times but leaving the fun times that I might think are" He winked as he threw the Russian doll of Thali to her and she caught it.

She smiled and turned to Jack who was staring at the doll she was holding.

"I better get going, good morning Frosts!" Yelled North as he hopped in the sleigh.

"See ya" Said Thali as she put the doll in her pocket.

"Thali checkout mine, haha" He took his Russian doll out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

"You look so cute" Thali smiled.

"Why thank you, your more cuter" He said.

"I meant the doll Jack. And yes I am cute aren't I?" She laughed.

"Oh so I'm not cute to you?" He crossed his arms.

"No, your much better than the Russian doll" She smiled, handing back the doll to him.

"Thanks" He smirked. Thali quickly made some snow with her staff and threw it at his face.

"Hey! No fair" He said, removing all of the snow, melting because it is in Perth, it's hot.

"Hey, it's my specialty" She laughed.

"Troublemaker" He laughed.

"King of Trouble" She said, holding his hand.

"Queen of Trouble, and the queen of ice" He smiled.

"No, Jack your on your own with the royalty" She smiled.

"Well you're my ice queen" He leaned forward.

"Yeah ok, that just sounds childish" She stepped back.

"Why? It is kind of true, we do own the power of trouble and frost" He said.

"True, but it sounded childish when you called me the queen of trouble" Said Thali.

"Good point, fine then…I'm your snowflake when I'm falling for you and your mine" He smiled.

"Please, really? Your trying so hard" She laughed.

"Fine! How's this?! What else do you want me calling you! What do you want from me?!" He yelled, putting his hands up.

"This…is what I want" She grabbed his hoodie and kissed him. He crossed his eyes together and smiled.

"Thali…" He whispered.

"Correct, call me that, got it?" She smiled.

"Got it, ice queen" He laughed. She crossed her arms and stepped on his bare foot.

"Ouch, alright alright, Thali" He grabbed his foot and jumped around.

"So weak Jack, that is disappointing" She shook her head.

"Yeah I'm totally a weakling to you" He looked up at her from down below.

"I was joking, c'mon get up" She reached out to grab his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks" He replied. Suddenly Bunny came out of a rabbit hole between them.

"Hello mates, what are you two doing here?" He asked as he hopped out of the hole.

"What's more important is why are you here?" Asked Jack.

"Just hanging around" Replied Bunny.

"I got it Jack!" Thali stood behind Bunny and took one of his boomerangs.

"That's my girl!" Yelled Jack as she already started to sprint away, laughing.

"You troublemaker, Thali get back here with my chopper!" Yelled Bunny, chasing after her.

"If you want it, come get it Kangaroo!" She said. Thali ran through the forest as Jack sprinted to go join her and pass the boomerang.

"I'll take it from here" Said Jack as Thali passed it too him and he went up to a tree.

"So we are hiding now?" Asked Thali as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah, I need a break" Said Jack as he put his head on Thali's shoulder.

"Jack, Bunny is gonna kill us soon" She said, putting her head on his.

"I don't care, if he kills you then kills me I don't care as long as your with me" He said, putting his arms around her.

"Jack your going to make me fall with you leaning on me" She said.

"I'm stuck" He said, not letting go.

"Well at least we have a reason that we are up here…I'm just gonna take a nap on your head since your using my shoulder" She closed her eyes and felt his white hair tickling her nose.

"If we end up on the ground and Bunny sees us…I would run if I were you even if we still are sleeping, just sleep-run" He said.

"Yeah, ok, just don't lean on me fully or maybe I will just fall and get seen by Bunny" She replied, yawning.

"Yep ok, night Thali" He whispered.

"Night Jack" She smiled and fell fast asleep leaning on the tree as Jack leaned on her.

The End.

By Thali!

THE FROST LEGEND 5! :O

Celebrating the 5th book! WOOO…Well lets get to the part where I say the sneak peek. Will Thali fall for a mad trick? Will Jack be jealous for the first time in his life? A human named Sam is a hiker, he hikes the tallest snowy mountains, he travelled the whole North Pole but he came across the hideout…Thali gets surprised and becomes great friends with Sam. Sam finds out that the guardians meet up at the pole and could see them all since they are well known around the world, even Thali is now known. Although Sam is very nice he has a secret that he doesn't want Thali knowing…Jack suspects his secret and tries to tell Thali but she wont believe him. Sam in the outside acts nice but who is he in the inside? Is he evil or just an ordinary 17 year old that discovered the pole? How will Thali believe Jack and how will Jack cope with Thali hanging out with this human all the time? Find out in the next book! :O


End file.
